Hostage Exchange
by ManicMidnight13
Summary: Kidnapping. Abuse. Hurt. Rules. Levi's life becomes a living hell when Kenny Ackerman abducts him. The captain has never been so helpless. He only hopes Erwin can save him from his nightmare. Warning: Extreme adult themes. Rape.


**A/N: ****Hey guys, this is a new fic of mine. I must warn you it will get quite graphic in later chapters. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Hostage Exchange**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Dawn.

Mist lingered in the cool air, creating a murky atmosphere that would send chills down the spines of even the toughest of men.

Standing in what appeared to be an abandoned wasteland, Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, along with squad leaders Hange Zoe and Mike Zakarius waited anxiously. Hange didn't know what to expect to see when their reason for being there at such a time appeared. Mike stood silent as usual, listening out for any signs of people approaching. His nose was also on the lookout - or sniff out for that matter. Hange glanced up at Erwin, her eyes attempting to read him. The Commander himself appeared to be focused on the spot in front of him; the mist made it difficult to establish what he was looking at.

A few minutes past by with nothing but the sound of a bird chirping disturbing the silence amongst the group. It was shortly after that Mike sniffed before speaking up.

"They're here."

With that said, Mike turned on his heel and headed over to the carriage that was behind him. Inside sat Djel Sanes; his hands were bound behind his back and he was gagged. Firmly taking hold of his arm, Mike pulled the captive from the carriage. He then proceeded to drag the shorter man over to Hange and Erwin, pushing him forward to stand next to the blonde Commander.

Erwin acknowledged Sanes by glancing to the left before turning his attention back to the spot in front of him.

Three men stepped out of the mist. All three were roughly the same height, all dark haired, and everyone one of them as menacing as the next. In the middle stood the man that Erwin had been apprehensive about meeting.

Kenny Ackerman.

The first time he'd heard his name, Erwin knew that he was bad news.

Turns out he was right.

Standing to the right side of Kenny was Lance Corporal Levi. The Captain did not look like humanities strongest soldier. His hair was disheveled; his usually pristine appearance had been broken. Levi had his eyes focused on Erwin; grey orbs lifeless and defeated. Much like Sanes, Levi's hands were bound behind his back, and a piece of white cloth was tied tightly around his mouth; gagging him. From the looks of him he hadn't been treated with care. His white shirt was slightly torn around the edges, and his white pants were littered with blood stains.

No words were exchanged between Kenny and Erwin. Both knew what they were here for, so it wasn't necessary.

Nodding to each other, the two males placed their hands on their captives. With a light shove from Erwin and a rough shove from Kenny, Sanes and Levi begin to walk towards each other.

Well at least Sanes did.

Levi, however, was a different story.

The Captain's walk was uneven; he appeared to be putting more weight on his right leg than his left. A noticeable limp rendered the Commander concerned.

The exchange was taking a little longer than expected. Levi's walk was much slower than Sanes', so Sanes was much closer to Kenny than Levi was to Erwin when the two men finally passed each other. Erwin eyed the small, dark haired man as he advanced towards the group. A few more steps and they would have him.

Another step and Levi looked as though he was about to pass out. As soon as Levi was at a safe distance, Erwin ordered Mike to get him. The taller man nodded before running towards Levi. The raven haired male collapsed into Mike's arms as soon as the squad leader had reached him. It was clear that the smaller human was utterly exhausted.

Sweeping Levi into his arms bridal style, Mike quickly turned around and hurried back to Hange and Erwin. Erwin glanced at Kenny one last time before guiding the group back to their carriage. Once inside, Mike carefully placed Levi down on the floor of the carriage while Hange cut the rope binding Levi's slim wrists together and removed the gag from his mouth. Upon further inspection, it was clear that something wasn't right. The Captain was noticeably thinner than before, a clear sign that he had been denied food. However, this wasn't the scientists main concern. What Hange was most concerned about, was the blood speckles on Levi's pants. She fearfully rolled Levi onto his side.

That was all she needed to do to confirm her fear. Once white pants were stained red with blood near his lower regions.

Hange felt sick just thinking about it. It was obvious that those pigs had had their way with the small Captain as revenge. The young soldier turned to Erwin, whom of which knew almost immediately what she was saying without so much as a word being spoken. Emotions of anger and guilt rushed through his veins like a fast moving train.

If they had gotten to him sooner then maybe the whole ordeal would never have occurred. If they hadn't wasted time in preparing to rescue Levi then maybe they could have spared him being scarred for life.

Levi remained unconscious the entire ride back to headquarters. Once there the group transferred him from the carriage to the infirmary, where Hange proceeded to strip him and tend to his wounds. The scientist put on a brave face as the entirety of Levi's injuries became apparent. Days of torture, beatings...rape. The Captain had suffered enough.

Wounds cleaned and dressed, Hange placed the smaller soldier under the white sheets of one of the infirmary cots.

Levi did not stir as Hange left the room.

* * *

**A/N: ****And thus concludes the prologue! Stay tuned for more :) **


End file.
